Doctor Brainstorm
This page is for the Cobra mad scientist. The pre-Master Autobot bio-mechanical engineer is TP-Only. DR. CLAYTON WOODS is a brilliant man. Few will dispute this. Not his patients, most of whom were feeling great after being treated by him, at least until the side effects of experimental drugs he tried on them without their knowledge began to surface. Not the police who're after him about the aforementioned incident, but keep failing to catch him because of his almost awe-inspiring ability to endanger innocent bystanders to facilitate his own escape. And certainly not Cobra, with whom he sought employment to achieve a more secure distance between himself and American law enforcement, giving him the codename DOCTOR BRAINSTORM. They hired him for his medical skills, his knowledge of prosthetics (like his right arm, replaced after being lost in a traffic accident), and his steady hand with a gun. The complete lack of regard for human life kinda helped, too. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: OOC Notes Logs 2007 * August 7 - The Legendary Claymore Gets Pwned * October 9 - Synthoid Showdown - Major Bludd and Angela, the old MKIV version of Over Kill, face off in a battle that's been brewing for months! 2008 * January 18 - "An Evening at Camp Crystal Lake" 2010 Jan 08 - More Aggressive Search Brainstorm here. As the Commander has not yet surfaced, The Baroness has agreed that more vigorous searching may be called for. To that end, I will be requiring Night Creeper, Range Viper, and Tech Viper support. This will be a quick and quiet operation, and we must not be discovered until after we are gone. Further details available only to those cleared for the mission. Brainstorm out. Apr 29 - BATnet issues This message is open only to those of high security clearance. Brainstorm here. Well, I've made contact with Over Kill over the networks. He's functional, but damaged, and seemt to be running out of parts and fuel. Should be easy to collect soon enough. There's some kind of new thing on t he network with him, and with a secondary AI that seems to be based upon his own code(designated Alpha). The intruder goes by 'Queen of Spades', and claims to be an evolved free-floating AI derived from old tactical software and viral code. I do not believe it for a second. Its story has holes one could fly the Kingsnake through. I suspect that it has been subverting our network, and may be the root cause of our recent BAT problems. In any case, I have secured core dumps from the Cobra-base AIs on the network, and will be examining them to seek out the source of this little rebellion. With this data in our hands, the hardware is expendable, but I may yet be able to coax them back without the need to destroy them all. The Over Kill AI will need to be altered before it can be used again, and the hardware diagnostics I was able to obtain suggest that it is almost certainly so badly damaged that replacement will be cheaper than repair. Still, the Vectors will probably be usable again as they are. Brainstorm Out. For Cobra! Players Brianstorm is a creation of Weavah ---- Brainstorm was last seen: Fri Jul 30 23:47:24.599814 2010 Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra R&D Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Inactive Category:Male Characters Category:Scientists Category:Mad scientists